


E is for estrogen

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Bucky Barnes, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Bucky hates needles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	E is for estrogen

Bucky could feel the warmth coming from Sam’s naked body, his hands around her waist. Bucky slid out of Sam hold and shuffled into the bathroom, letting out a soft groan. She pulled out the small estrogen bottle, the needle, and alcohol swab.

“You’ve got this. It’s just a stupid needle, you inject them to cute animals all the time,” She said with a shaky breath. “It’s a walk in the park, it’s just a stupid needle,” Her hands shook as she grabbed the estrogen bottle.

“Need help?” A voice called out as the bottle tumbled from her hand, making a clanging noise on the tile floor.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Sam said, walking over to the mortified Bucky. He pulled her into a hug, letting her bury her face into his chest.

“You shouldn’t see me like this,” She whispered.

“It’s okay, I’m afraid of snakes,” He said teasing her as he ran his hands through her brown curls.

“No, I mean you shouldn't see me do my estrogen,” She whispered, feeling suddenly ashamed.

Sam tilted her head, making her look at him, and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly.

“You don’t ever have to hide this part of you from me, I love you for who you are...I want to be a part of everything you have to offer. And if that means sticking you with a needle than I will.” He said gently, wiping away Bucky's stray tears.

“I want you to help me please,” She whispered.

Sam smiled gently and opened up the alcohol swab, letting Bucky lean against the sink. Bucky bit her lip as she tried to relax, letting Sam take off her pajama pants and move her panties to the side. Sam rubbed the alcohol slowly over her ass.

“1..2..3” Sam counted, before pushing the needle inside her as she gripped the sink. “All done,” He murmured, wrapping his hands around her waist as Bucky let out a faint sigh as she pressed back against his chest. He gently kissed the back of her neck, tingles running down her spine like electricity. His hands roamed up her shirt cupping her breast and Bucky felt like she was melting.

“Sam...I gotta go to work,” She whimpered out rolling her hips feeling his half-hard cock. 

“My angel,” he whispered as he pinched at her nipples hearing her yelp and moan.

Sam dropped to his knees pulling down her panties and spreading her cheeks. He licked slowly at her rim earning a moan, he gripped her hips as he sucked and flicked his tongue inside her.

“Sam…” she moans as she cums, turning around and grabbing hold of Sam cock. She jerked him off fast as they kissed hungrily.

They pulled back panting as Sam kissed her lips softly.

“I’ll make breakfast and then we can work out a schedule for you're estrogen shots,” He says kissing her cheek.


End file.
